


Cuddly

by MeikoKuran999



Series: An Endless Sky [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi has a hard time falling asleep when Hibari is away on missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So the 3rd prompt is cuddly. ^_^ If anyone has prompt ideas for more stories please leave them in the comments.

Theme:Cuddly

Tsuna sighed from his spot in bed. He hadn't been getting to sleep very well as of late. He never had an easy time falling asleep when Hibari was out on a mission. Of course he’d also never told anyone except for Reborn because it wasn't something a boss should not worry his subordinates with. The amount of sleep he managed to get was his problem and his alone. So Tsuna would suffer through the weeks while Hibari was out of town. Lying alone awake in a bed far too large for just one person. Unless Reborn was free to sit with and talk to.

Tsuna always missed Hibari when his aloof cloud was out on a mission. Yet dealing with how tired he was while the elder was out of town was something he was more then use too. He had adjusted to lying alone in bed years ago. At first he had tried asking Hibari to take less missions that made him travel, but that ended in a pretty big fight. So he always now kept the subject off the table never interfering in Hibari's missions. Because Hibari needed the space and freedom that missions gave him. He knew that it was already hard enough for his lover to be held down the amount he was. So no matter how much it hurt him Tsuna would give Hibari the freedom that his cloud needs. Even if giving him that freedom made Tsuna suffer. He refused to look weak in front of his aloof cloud.

It was 6am as Tsuna stared at the ceiling. Hibari had been gone for 2 weeks and Tsuna basically hadn't slept a wink since the black haired male left. It was truly exhausting. All he was wishing for now was Hibari's quick and safe return, but he didn't even know when that would be. Some missions had his lover away for months at a time.

Suddenly he heard his door opening. Glancing up he started questioning the only person he had thought would open his door without requesting access first, "Reborn why are you here?"  
Tsuna was surprised to see Hibari instead of Reborn, "Tsunayoshi why are you awake and why did you think I was Reborn?"

Tsuna just dropped his head he ignored the first part of the question before answering the second and then asking his own, "I thought my drinking partner had arrived, and when did you get back?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna as he made his way closer, "You're stupid 'drinking partner' used his higher authority to take me off my mission saying that ME being there was causing more harm than good."

Tsuna sighed as he muttered to himself, "God damn it Reborn. You can go back on your mission if you want. I'll tell Reborn to leave you be."

Hibari shook his head, "I don't care about that. What I want know about is why he requested my return to begin with."

Tsuna sighed as he stood from the bed about to walk over to where Hibari was when he got really lightheaded and dizzy before he started falling. Luckily Hibari moved fast and caught him, "Tsunayoshi, what's wrong?"

Tsuna sighed as he was placed gently on the bed, "I haven't slept for 2 weeks and it's starting to get to my body now."

Hibari sighed as his arms wrapped around Tsuna, "You should have called me home if it was getting that bad."

Tsuna shook his head, "I shouldn't be bothering you with something so trivial. It's my problem not yours."

Hibari literally pushed Tsuna down on the bed out of anger, "Don't say that you idiot. If you're passing out because of it then it's become dangerous so you should have called me."

Tsuna nodded, "Sorry. I didn't want to bug you, last time you..."

Hibari scoffed, "God forget about last time. I'm sorry alright I snapped for no reason now shut up and tell me what's wrong?"

Hibari hugged Tsuna as they just stayed there on the bed. Tsuna moved closer towards his chest, "It's embarrassing but I've had a fear of sleeping alone for a long time. I have nightmares of past fights and there horrible. I see everyone dying and unless I have someone to ground me and calm me down then I can't sleep. Reborn used to sleep with me in high school because I would wake up in a really hysterical state. Although I have gotten a lot better since I was a teen."

Hibari looked down at him, "But you've never done that with me here."

Tsuna shook his head, "Of course I have. It's just that I've conditioned myself to not react around people and usually as long as I have another person with me it's okay."

Hibari sighed, "I shouldn't have been such an ass before."

Tsuna laughed, "It's okay."

Tsuna wrapped his arms tightly around Hibari. he gently pushed his body closer to the older. He smiled and whispered in a just barely audible voice, "You're so cuddly Kyoya."

Hibari was extremely annoyed at being called cuddly, "I'm not cuddly Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna said the last words of their conversation before falling asleep, "You are cuddly."

Hibari just sighed noticing he was sleeping as he tightened his hold on his lover. He sighed as he fell asleep with his head on Tsuna's small shoulder. Thinking only one thing, "If anyone is cuddly then it would definitely be you Tsunayoshi."


End file.
